someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tragic Tale
This is a story about my brother. He had a great life going for him. We had our own business together, he had a great girl and everything was generally looking up. He met his girlfriend at a party and they quickly became inseparable. However, out of the blue she left him for another man. This devastated my brother and he slowly began to drift in to despair. He didn’t want to work anymore and he began to put on weight. I was worried about him and told him to see a doctor or a shrink. He didn’t take kindly to this, claiming to be the only doctor he needed. He began to self medicate his depression. He popped pills, opiates, even shrooms. It was sad but I didn’t know what to do. Though in hindsight, I wish I had done more. My brother began hallucinating and going on “trips” that made no sense to me. How could he do this to himself? I eventually forced him to go see a doctor but the guy just prescribed a few antidepressants and recommended therapy. After a while he started to get better and I took him to a party at a mutual friend’s house. Maybe getting back in to life would help. I was more than wrong. At the party, we ran in to his old girlfriend and her new boyfriend. This huge guy stood over a head taller than my brother and my brother still picked a fight with him causing himself to be put in jail for the night and a restraining order from his old girlfriend. When he got out of jail the next day, he went straight to his bottle of pills and swallowed all of them. When I found him, the pills were pouring out of his mouth and he was only barely saved by an emergency stomach pump at the hospital. He was locked up in a mental institution after that. This large brick and mortal place kept him there for a while until the incident. According to the report, in the middle of the night he snapped the neck of one of the orderlies and crushed his skull under his boot. He then made his way to the exit, killing another orderly in the same way. When he made it out, he robbed a jewelry and pawn store for some gold and bought some more shrooms from a guy he used to buy from. He then went on what can only be called a rampage. He killed several more people with the firepower he had stolen from the pawn shop on his way to his old girlfriend’s new guy’s house. When he got there, he reportedly busted in the door and said, “It’s me!” and beat the guy with his drugged up strength before covering him in liquor and lighting him on fire. A friend of the man was on site during the incident but was quickly shot and lost consciousness before the burning. He was the one who corroborated this part of the story. He then took the man’s car to his old girlfriend’s house. There, he attacked her and, after a struggle, she too was killed when she was pushed down and hit her head on the coffee table. When the police arrived, my brother’s clothes were stained red. He was cradling his old girlfriend, Pauline in his arms. He reportedly said one thing over and over again. “She isn’t here. My princess is in another castle.” Needless to say, after the news broke, the Mario brothers plumbing company was closed as I couldn’t have the name associated. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game